AmericaxReader Attacked
by kitty0233
Summary: A oneshot, reader insert for Hetalia. It's based of anxiety and panic attacks, which is something I've been going through a lot lately. AmericaxReader


There you were, sitting in the corner of your bedroom, trying to keep yourself busy. If you could just find _something _to get your mind off of it.

_'Damn it...'_ you cursed yourself for allowing it to enter your mind again. You were now shaking fiercely, as you grabbed whatever was next to you in hope for some kind of comfort. You now held a bandana in your hand and began twisting, tying and fidgeting with it to keep your hands busy. While doing so, you began chanting "nothing bad is going to happen" over and over again in your head. You knew that it was true, but even still you couldn't help but be afraid. What made it worse was that you _knew _there was no reason to be afraid. So there you sat, trying to occupy your mind with whatever things that are around you.

Suddenly, your cellphone rang, making you jump slightly and putting you even more on edge. You stared at the cellular device for a moment and debated whether or not you should pick it up, but ultimately decided to leave it be. Once your ringtone stopped, you went back to playing with the color piece of clothe in your hands.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

You sighed, knowing that the only reason that someone would call you repeatedly was if it was an emergency or if they were your best friend, Alfred F. Jones. You cautiously stood up to reach for your phone, and went straight back to the dark corner in your room and curled up into a ball.

"Hello?" You asked quietly.

"Yo, _!" The rambunctious American yelled through the other side of the phone, scaring the living daylights out of you, "You wanna come over and play some videogames? I got this kick-ass new horror game from Kiku the other day!"

A horror game... Because that's _exactly _what you needed right now. You began to take deep breathes to keep yourself calm.

"N-no thanks, Al... I'm just going to stay home today."

Alfred could hear the desperation and anxiety in your voice, and immediately understood what was going on. He wasn't as dense as everybody thought!

"I'll be right over!" He told you and hung up before you could protest. You stared blankly at your cell before closing it, setting it next to you, going back into the fetal position, and burying your tear-stained face into your pants/skirt/whatever.

You were a bit concerned that your best friend would get you even more riled up with his loud voice, and hyper attitude. But, he knew your condition and was always gentle around you, _especially _when you were in this state. Within minutes you heard your front door slam open, making you jump slightly, and you heard Al's footsteps echo through the house as he made his way to your room.

"_?" He called to you gently as he opened your bedroom door. You could only whimper in response. Alfred sat down next to you and embraced you with his strong arms, and you immediately clung to him like your life depended on it- because to you, that's what it felt like.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

You shook your head.

Alfred sighed, "You should've called me right away... Just take deep breaths, okay? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere..."

"Thank you..." You said barely over a whisper.

He stroked your (h/t),(h/c) hair and began to hum your favorite song into your ear. You stayed like this for what felt like hours until you began to feel yourself relax. That feeling of butterflies in your stomach was beginning to disappear, your tense muscles began to slacken, and your heart rate slowly found it's way back to it's original beat.

Alfred smiled and stopped humming. "Feeling better?"

"A little..." You replied, still a bit shaken.

He kissed the top of your head, picked you up bridal style, and began walking down the stairs that led towards the living room

"A-Al, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I know what will make you feel better!" He gave you his 'hero smile' as he called it. He walked past the many rooms in the house until he reached the sliding door that led outside. Finally, he set you down underneath the old, large oak tree in your backyard.

"Hey, _, look."

You stopped burying your face into his bomber jacket and looked up towards where he was pointing. You nearly felt your heart stop at the beautiful sight before you.

Many hughs of reds, oranges, and yellows dancing in the sky around the giant, shining sun. Because your house overlooked a hill, you had the perfect place to view sunsets without any manmade obstructions blocking the horizon. You could feel the tender warmth the sun released on your skin, and the cool, soft grass beneath your bare feet.

"Whoa..." You breathed out.

"The sunset's prettier than usual, huh?" Al smiled and wrapped his arms around you, "Feel better now?"

You watched the final spec of sun fade into the horizon, as dusk began to take over and paint a wondrous scene.

"Yes..."


End file.
